A Father's Legacy
by Talilea
Summary: Secrets are the bane of any relationship. Sasuke knows this. But if it means keeping his mate, Naruto, safe he is willing to keep them all. But what happens when his mate is about to enter the world he is trying to keep a secret? ***being rewritten***
1. Attention

**Attention my Valued Readers**

Hey everyone!! Tal here! First and foremost I'm really sorry about not updating and this little note is going to explain why. First I ended up going away on a vacation and then Emi and I moved. During the move my laptop ended up getting damaged. Well at least I think it was during the move. Anyways the video card in my laptop melted. I even used a cooling mat all the time for it.

My brother, who lives in a different province than me, told me to send it to him to fix it. Apparently my Dell, which was custom made, requires a certain video card. My brother said that he could get it for me at a deal but it is still really expensive. I have been saving up pay for it and to get my laptop back from my brother.

Unfortunately my laptop has all my stories on it and I don't have access to it. My brother is working on getting the stories off my computer but the computer only works when it is running in DOS, or something like that, mode. I wasn't really paying attention when he told me. Anyways in this format he said that the stories download onto a flash drive but when I got it in the mail it was all messed up and showed up on my roommate's computers as a bunch of numbers and symbols.

I have been trying to work on my stories but I don't have the layout or the backgrounds or the outlines to work with and it is really frustrating. I am hoping to have the money saved up soon in order to get my computer back. I love the GST credit!! It is helping my funds.

So I can't seem to not write and I was talking with my roommate about this story for a while. I am using her computer but her computer is older than God and doesn't have the WORD program. I really hope this all turns out online. I am going to leave this 'chapter' at the beginning of my story until I get my computer back. Until than please be patient with my upcoming updates. I will be updating the others as soon as I have my baby back.

I HUGE hey and hug to SpiffyCaptainJ!!!! Girl you are the best!! Your messages and conversations with me over the last couple of months have been great and I hope to continue to chat with you ^_^ I dedicate this story to you. You have been a truly great friend!! HUGS!!!

Please enjoy this new story and please leave me a little comment to let me know if you like it or not.

Loads of Love!!

Tal =^_^=


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As you read before this chapter. At least I hope that you all read it…anyways here is the newest story. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and my muse, Emi, helped me to plot out a lot of this fic. There is one OC that plays a major role in this story and her name is Latte. Don't worry though because you will see who and what role she plays.

This story is AU. It is set in the modern age. The story starts out in Japan but there will be many other countries involved. All the characters from Naruto will be aged between 24 to 26.

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I am not getting any money for the writing of this story. All characters and likenesses belong to their rightful creators. I do however own the plot and any characters that I happen to create to further my plot.

**WARNING**: This story is **YAOI**!! BoyxBoy!! Male on Male action!! You have been warned!! If you don't like than don't read!! There will be violence, swearing, sex, drinking, angst, fluff, and all that goodness. SmartNaruto!! Characters may happen to OOC at times but that is for plot.

_**LEMON WARNING**_ During this scene every paragraph will switch between Sasuke and Naruto's POV.

**Dedication**: To the lovely and wonderful SpiffyCaptainJ!! Love you loads Jiz!!! Hugs!!

_Italics_ - thoughts

/…/…/ - scene break

//\\//\\ - dream/flashback scene

**A Father's Legacy**

**Chapter One**

Naruto could hear Kiba complaining behind him but he tried to ignore him. The box he was carrying was already heavy enough without having to listen to Kiba bitch about how heavy the box was the he was carrying. They were currently moving Naruto into his new home. Well it wasn't his new home it was his mother and father's house when they first got married. Naruto didn't have a clue that this house even existed. When his parents had been alive they had traveled around a lot and Naruto had never once lived in the two story manor that he was now moving into.

But as of one week ago Naruto turned twenty five and he was given his trust fund from his departed parents. Naruto had thought that he was just going to be inheriting the rest of his father's fortune. After all when his parents died when he was seven he was left with a lot of money. But his Godfather, Umino Iruka, had said that the will stated that the money was for his education. So he went to school. Naruto reached the living room, well at least the room that he was going to use as the living room, and placed the heavy box against the far wall. Kiba followed shortly after.

"For all that is Holy Naruto what the fuck is in this box?!" Kiba growled out as he dropped his box beside the one that Naruto had carried in. The brunette turned to Naruto, placed his hands on his lower back, and thrust his hips out. Naruto cringed slightly as the sound of Kida's spine cracking echoed in the barren living room.

Naruto grinned, "Well my box was filled with clothes and yours…" Naruto's grin widened as he reached down and opened the box. With a flick of his wrist he darted his hand inside and pulled out a thick leather bond book, "Books!"

Kiba's eyes widened slightly before a scowl appeared on his face. "You carried the light box while I was stuck carrying your damn books! What the hell Naruto?!"

Naruto laughed as he walked over to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look I couldn't lift it. I had to get Kakashi to place it in the car in the first place. Plus you were going on and on at coffee last night that you could easily lift more than Sasuke. I figured that you could easily lift the box of books."

Kiba opened his mouth to retort but shut it instead. "Okay so I walked into that one. Are there any more boxes of books that I should be worried about?"

Naruto placed a finger to his chin and tapped it in mock thought. He did have a few more boxes of books but the books were spread out at all his friend's houses. Iruka had a few as well as Hinata and Ino. Now that he thought about it he was pretty sure that there were even some books at Shikamaru's. "None that you need to worry about tonight. I am pretty sure that if I sweet talk Iruka he will get Kakashi to bring them over."

Kiba whooped and actually jumped into the air. "Amen to that! Wait a minute…" Kiba turned towards Naruto with a strange look on his face. Naruto had known the brunette for too many years that he knew that that look meant the brunette was thinking. "If you could have sweet talked them into helping why didn't you get your _boyfriend_ to help you move? Why did I get stuck with the job?"

Naruto laughed softly as he started back towards the door. They still had a few bags left in the truck. It was the last of the things that he was going to move for the day. It was already late and he had a lecture that he had to be at tomorrow morning. "Sasuke said that he was going to be in meetings all day today and that he had a dinner meeting with a dealership from Hokkaido. He wasn't sure when he was going to be done."

Kiba snorted somewhere behind Naruto as they exited the house and walked towards Kiba's cherry red truck. "Lucky bastard. I don't know why you didn't change your moving day to tomorrow than. That way he would be able to help you and I wouldn't have to worry about a broken back."

Naruto half heartedly glared at Kiba as he climbed into the flatbed of the truck to get the last two duffle bags. "Ha ha. And for your information Sasuke already asked me to wait to do the move. I was the one that told him that I needed to be moved in tonight."

Naruto laughed outright at the look of horror on Kiba's face. Naruto knew that the dog lover was going to be upset about the news that he could have gotten out of helping but the look on the man's face looked like he had seen a ghost. Naruto tossed the green duffle bag at Kiba and it was only when the bag hit him in the chest that Kiba finally seemed to come back to earth.

"Sasuke asked you to wait and you said no?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Sasuke could have moved all this shit for you in like an hour instead of the four hours it took us!" Kiba threw a dirty look at Naruto as he bent down and picked up the duffle bag.

Naruto swung the orange duffle bag onto his shoulder before shaking his head slowly. "Okay one that is physically impossible to move all that 'shit' as you called it in an hour. And two I think you are giving Sasuke too much credit. He isn't that strong." Naruto could help but grin to himself. He knew that Sasuke was strong and had great _endurance_ but it was a lot of boxes.

Kiba barked out a laugh as he they headed towards the door of the house once again. "You have that look on your face."

Naruto shook his head to rid it of the thoughts of what Sasuke's strength was really good for as he turned to his best friend. "What look?"

Kiba jogged a little ways ahead before turning around and walking backwards so he could look Naruto right in the face, "The look that clearly states 'My boyfriend is so dreamy, so strong, so _hard_---"

Naruto blushed with both embarrassment and anger as he charged after Kiba. Kiba grinned like a mad man as he broke into a ran. Naruto usually wasn't one for no reason violence but he had the hugest urge to make sure that Kiba was never able to have children.

/…/…/

After Naruto had successful caught Kiba in the second level hallway they decided that they were done moving for the day. It was nearly nine and they both had yet to eat. So now the two of them were sitting on bar stools up at the kitchen island with a large meat pizza between the two of them. Kiba was still grumbling under his breath about unfair treatment towards best friends and Naruto was trying hard not to laugh. Every time that Kiba pouted he looked like a little puppy. Of course Naruto learned early on in their friendship never to state this fact a loud as Kiba would get downright pissed and would most often leave.

"So Naruto what are your plans for tomorrow? Did you need help unpacking?" Kiba asked, finally getting over the fact that Naruto had kicked his ass.

Naruto wiped his mouth and swallowed before answering, "I'm not unpacking tomorrow. I don't have time. That's why I told Sasuke that I wouldn't be able to move tomorrow."

Kiba's eyebrow rose, "Busy tomorrow? With what? It can't be school. You graduated this past summer."

Naruto grinned slightly as he reached for another piece of pizza, "I did graduate but that doesn't mean I'm done with school. There is a lecture tomorrow that I want to go to and Hinata-chan is coming with me."

"A lecture? But aren't you a full fledged Archeologist now? What lecture could you possibly need to go to?" Kiba took a hug bite of his slice as he stared Naruto down.

"If by full fledged Archeologist you mean a man without any sponsors, no master thesis, or any field experience than yes I am an Archeologist. As for what lecture it is about the new site in Egypt. I would love to get invited on that dig."

Kiba shrugged his shoulders as he reached for his pop. "Why would you want to go to Egypt? It is sand more sand and then some more sand. I could see Gaara wanting to go but not you. Plus you are draggin' pour innocent Hinata with you."

Naruto chuckled, "It was actually Hinata-chan's idea. She never graduated this past summer and it seems that she is changing her master again." Kiba's eyebrows rose as he stopped chugging from his pop, "Yeah I know. But she told me that she missed too much time when she had that family emergency two years ago. She said that she still wants to work with Archeologists just not be one herself."

"Huh?"

Naruto shrugged as he ran his finger around the edge of his glass, "I don't even try to understand her anymore Kiba. It hurts my head. I'm just glad that she has finally stopped stuttering around me. I knew that she had a huge crush on me but now that she can plainly _see_ that I am gay I think it finally settled in that I will never love her back."

Kiba nodded, "Now if only she could act normal around everyone else…"

Naruto grinned his famous fox like grin as he leaned over the counter more, "Normal around a certain brunette with tattoos on his cheeks?"

Kiba nearly spat out his pop as his face erupted in a brilliant shade of crimson. "Naruto! Jesus man I was drinking!"

Naruto merely shrugged as he took a sip of pop.

/…/…/

"Latte knock that off." Another lick against his big toe. "Latte I will kick you off the bed." Another lick. Naruto growled as he pulled off his reading glasses, placed his book on the bed side table, before turning his attention to the culprit that seemed to want to have his undivided attention. Deep, glowing, golden eyes looked up at him from the many folds in the navy and orange checked comforter. "You have my attention now little missy so what do you want?"

Naruto's long haired black cat meowed loudly before once again attacking the comforter as if it had attacked her in the first place. Naruto sighed as a smile spread across his face. For some reason the cat hated it when the comforter, or a rug, or any cloth was lying perfectly flat. This was one of the things that drove Sasuke up the wall. Sasuke was a neat freak by nature and Latte was a born shit disturber. She loved to do anything and everything that would piss off Naruto's boyfriend.

But Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. The cat had been a runt in a litter of six. The kitten had been placed in a box and placed on the side of the road. One morning when Naruto was out for a jog he found the box and the only kitten left was Latte. She was cold, hungry and her golden eyes captured Naruto's heart. That was just over a year ago and the kitten was doing great. She was cutest, funniest, and lovable cat that Naruto had ever seen contrary to Sasuke's belief that she was the devil incarnate.

Naruto reached across the bed and was about to scratch his cat when a deep voice sounded in the room, "Does that cat still have to wreck a perfectly made bed?"

Naruto gasped and whipped around to stare at the owner of the voice. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than the man he had been thinking about not even five seconds ago. Uchiha Sasuke was currently staring at Latte with a look of pure hatred. Well at least that is what the Uchiha was hoping for but Naruto knew that look. Sasuke had been jealous of the cat the minute Naruto had brought it home. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at the man that owned his heart.

Sasuke's hair was slightly disheveled and Naruto knew that was a clear sign that the meeting that he had been in had not been good. His tie was nowhere to be seen and his black dress shirt was almost completely unbuttoned showing off a lot of his smooth, strong chest. Sasuke's belt was already undone and his shoes and socks had been removed. Naruto knew what Sasuke dressing like that meant and he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"How did you get in here?"

Sasuke smirked as he pushed off the doorframe and started to make his way into the room. Never once did the older and taller man's eyes leave Naruto. Naruto knew that he wasn't getting out of the bed without a fight and with the smothering, lust filled look that currently roared within Sasuke's deep onyx eyes he wasn't sure he wanted to. "You, being the dobe that you are, left the door unlocked."

"I…huh?" It was getting harder to think the closer Sasuke got. He was wearing the cologne that Naruto had got him for his past birthday. They had gone shopping and when Naruto had smelt it he almost wanted to drink the bottle. But when Sasuke sprayed a little on himself to see if the scent smelt good on him Naruto had jumped him in the middle of the department. Needless to say they bought the cologne.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he reached the bed and reached out to touch the blonde. His long pale fingers ghosted over his cheek and Naruto's eyes started to close on their own accord. "I said you left the door unlocked. Anyone could have come in and taken what is mine."

Naruto blinked dazedly at Sasuke as the raven lifted one leg and gently started to climb into the bed. He knew that he should have been mad at Sasuke for being so possessive but that was just who Sasuke was. He made it no secret to anyone that Naruto was his and his alone. And if anyone touched what was considered Uchiha property…well let's just say that they usually found themselves without the ability to use whatever part of them that had touched Naruto in the first place.

"I did lock the door…I think I did…" Naruto's sentence turned in a soft sigh as Sasuke's searching hand ran through his hair and started to gently massage his scalp.

"It was unlocked. Just because you now live in a better neighborhood doesn't mean you can leave the door unlocked dobe. I think you need to be punished."

Naruto's eyes shifted to half mass as Sasuke climbed completed onto the bed. Naruto licked his lips as he shifted closer to Sasuke as he placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "What did you have in mind teme?"

Sasuke's smirk was the last thing he saw before he felt the raven's lips on his. The soft, silken texture immediately grabbed Naruto and tore a moan from his throat. He loved the feel of Sasuke's lips against his. The feel, the texture, the emotions they evoked. A tongue swiped at his lip and he parted his lips to allow Sasuke to taste him.

Sasuke's hands grasped at Naruto's shirt. He wanted and needed to feel more and more of his blonde's flesh. He needed to make sure that Naruto was real that Naruto was there and that Naruto was his. Sasuke's tongue darted into Naruto's mouth; running over teeth, tasting his gums, teasing his tongue. A deep moan erupted from Naruto when Sasuke's tongue touched and teased Naruto's. Sasuke grunted slightly as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck as he worked on pulling the white wife beater off of Naruto.

Naruto whimpered slightly as Sasuke broke away from his swollen and puffed lips in order to remove his tank. The cool night breeze washed over his bare flesh and he wasn't sure if he shivered from the cold or the heated look that was evident in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto smiled softly as he ran his fingers over Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's hand. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes at the feel of Naruto touching him. Today had not been a good day. His meeting had been stressful and all the news that he had heard had not only disturbed him but they had caused fear to come into his being. He would never be able to tell Naruto about this. The blonde was to never know the truth. But he, Sasuke, had learned it and he did not like it one bit. "Naruto I…"

Naruto leaned in and gently placed a feather light kiss against Sasuke's racing pulse point. Naruto knew that something was wrong. He also knew that Sasuke wouldn't tell him until the time was right. If there was one thing that he learned about dating an Uchiha is that you never tried to force the information from them. You had to have patient. "Sasuke you know you can tell me anything."

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled the smaller man to him. Naruto yelped in surprise but instantly relaxed into Sasuke's strong hold. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck and inhaled deeply. His dobe always smelled like the wind. He could never put it into words but the scent was free, light, and full of energy. He could easily drown in Naruto's scent and often times he would. "I can't hold back. Not tonight."

Naruto sighed at the feel of Sasuke rubbing into his neck. He reached up and ran his hands through Sasuke's raven silken locks. "Then don't koi. I'm here for you and when you are ready to talk I will listen."

Sasuke growled deeply as he latched onto Naruto's neck and sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. Naruto cried out as his fingers tightened in Sasuke's hair. Blood red bled into Sasuke's onyx eyes as he nipped, licked and sucked hard on Naruto's pulse point. Naruto mewled, cried out, and thrust into the Uchiha as Sasuke's hands racked up Naruto's back. He was losing control. He was giving in. But he knew that he would never hurt his Naruto. His mate.

Naruto's head fell back as Sasuke bit into his neck harder. For some reason when Sasuke did that to him he couldn't help but completely submit to the raven's ways. His hands fell from Sasuke's hair as Sasuke maneuvered Naruto back further onto the bed. His heart was racing, pounding in his chest as the coolness of the comforter washed over his back. His vision hazed over with want, need, and a lust so intense he couldn't help but moan for more.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto's neck slightly to lick and sooth the angry mark. It was a mark that stated that Naruto was his and his alone. It would stay on his flesh for days. His bloodened eyes dilated as his ears picked up Naruto's moans and pleas for more. His mate wanted to be pleasured and he was going to see to it that he was completely satisfied. Sasuke quickly ripped himself from his shirt before returning his hands back Naruto's firm chest.

A cry of a whimper escaped Naruto's swollen lips as Sasuke's thumbs brushed over his sensitive nipples as they traveled towards the hem of his flannel pants. Naruto stared dazedly at Sasuke and for a moment he could have sworn that his lover's eyes were red but the thought flew from his mind as Sasuke's hands gripped his pants and pulled him free. The combination of the cool breeze from the open window and the heat from his own body had him squirming on the checked blanket. His arouse stood at attention and Naruto couldn't help but spread his legs. He wanted Sasuke just as much as he could feel Sasuke's need for him.

Sasuke growled possessively as he climbed between Naruto's parted legs. His mate was whimpering with need and want and only he would be able to give it to him. He licked his lips as he stared at the blonde's leaking member. He hadn't even touched it and Naruto was already ready to burst. Sasuke quickly reached for the button of his pants. When the thing wouldn't open Sasuke growled and ripped it apart with his bare hands.

Naruto's eyes opened slightly at the sound of ripping cloth. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as saw Sasuke rip his own pants. The only thought that managed to filter through his lusted mind for a brief moment was the fact that he was glad that it wasn't his pants. But the minute Sasuke stood on his knees to remove his pants Naruto moaned. The man stripping before him was truly beautiful. His pale skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. His muscles rippled and flexed with every move he made. And the Uchiha's member caused Naruto to lick his lips. _Perfection._ "Sas…uke…I…I…"

Sasuke kicked off his ruined pants just as Naruto's voice filled the room. His member twitched at the pleading sound. "Naruto. I have to prep you."

Naruto groaned as he arched his back off the back. It was taking too long. He wanted to feel Sasuke inside of him. He needed it as much as Sasuke did. "Take me!"

A soft whine escaped Sasuke. He didn't want to hurt Naruto. He never wanted to hurt Naruto. It had been a few days since he was last inside of his mate and he knew that if he didn't stretch him first there was chance that he would tear the human. Sasuke shuffled forward and placed his hands on the insides of Naruto's thighs. He gently pushed Naruto's legs further apart as he continued forward. He knew that he was not to make his mate wait but he didn't have a choice.

Naruto licked his lips as his head rolled back and forth against the pillow. Sasuke was so close. He was right there. Naruto fisted the blanket as Sasuke's hands traveled down his thighs. Naruto shifted his legs and pulled them into the air knowingly giving the Uchiha a perfect view of his puckered entrance. Sasuke's growl drove right into Naruto's arousal ripping a plea from Naruto's lips. Sapphire eyes widened as he felt two slicked fingers push inside him.

Sasuke pushed his fingers inside his mate and had to bite the inside of his cheek. The pain helped to ground him at the feel of the hot tightness that enveloped his fingers. His Naruto was tight. He was always so tight. The feel of his passage gripping his fingers filled his head with the numerous other times that he had been inside Naruto. The feel of the gripping, grabbing muscles that seemed to pull him in completely. He moved his fingers in and out slowly knowing that it was driving Naruto insane but it would feel so much better soon.

Naruto's eyes opened and closed rapidly as wave upon wave of pleasure swirled into his core. His hands reached up and grabbed the backs of his knees pulling them closer to his chest while thrusting himself more onto the fingers that were delivering him sweet, torturous pleasure. "Sasuke…I want…ahhh…I…nnngghh…you…"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out causing Naruto to whimper at the loss. Sasuke raised his other hand to his mouth and started to lick it lavishly. Once he was sure that a generous amount of salvia was upon his hand he wrapped in around his member; coating it completely. Sasuke moaned softly at the warm wetness of his own hand but the thought of being inside of Naruto stopped him from continuing to pleasure himself. Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away from his own legs as he guided himself to Naruto's entrance. "Naruto…I can't wait."

Naruto cried out as Sasuke pushed himself inside. His back arched off the bed as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. The pain was hot, intense and the soothing words of Sasuke were mere background buzzing at the moment. Sasuke was a large man and he had entered Naruto all at once. Naruto was vaguely aware of Sasuke shifting his legs up and the feel of Sasuke's butterfly kisses against his knees were slowly breaking through his mind.

Sasuke cringed as he too could feel the pain of his mate. He knew that he should have prepared his dobe more but they both couldn't wait. He placed Naruto's legs up and into his shoulders while his hands slid down to Naruto's lower back. He gently rubbed the soft flesh as he stayed as still as he could. He knew that Naruto would need a minute to adjust to Sasuke's penetration. But the heat, the tightness, it was all consuming. It wrapped around Sasuke's mind like a vice and staked his stomach with spikes of pleasure.

Naruto panted heavily as he slowly unclenched his fists from the comforter. He hadn't even realized that he had death gripped it. Slowly Naruto's back lowered to the bed and the pain was being replaced with an overwhelming sense of fullness. He clenched around Sasuke's member that was deep within him and he heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath. He missed this feeling. It had only been a few days but it felt like an entirety since Sasuke was last inside of him. Naruto shifted his hips as he looked up into Sasuke's face. The raven's eyes were clenched closed and he was biting his lower lip. "Sasuke…move…oh God…please move!"

It was like a damn broke in Sasuke's mind. His mate was ready. The shifting of his hips. The clenching of his inner most walls around him. The calling out to be brought to completion. Sasuke's hands moved from Naruto's lower back to grip his hips. He pulled back until he was almost out and then thrust forward slowly to make sure that Naruto was truly ready.

Naruto's head flipped back as a long deep moan pushed past his lips. Sasuke was going slow. Sasuke was being caring. Sasuke was driving him insane! Again and again Sasuke slowly slid out and slowly pushed back in. Heated pants continuously slipped forth from Naruto as he twisted the blanket in his hands. The pace was to slow. He wanted more. He needed more. He craved it. "Sasuke! Hah hah…ahhh…take me!"

Sasuke nipped the side of Naruto's knee as he shifted his weight on his knees. He tilted forward, pushing Naruto's flexible body more to curve over himself, as he pulled out. "Naruto…" Putting his strength behind it he thrust forward. A scream of pleasure was his reward as he sunk in deep and struck within Naruto the spot that he knew was making his mate see dancing white sparks of lustful pleasure. Sasuke panted and gasped as he started to push and pull inside Naruto at a rapid pace.

Naruto couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was feel. All he could do was hear. The sounds of Sasuke's deep rich voice panting, gasping, and growling. The feel of his hard, hot member pulsing rapidly into him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh set a tempo to the most exquisite, delicious dance of body to body that Naruto had ever heard. Liquid heat pooled, flooded, stormed within him as Sasuke seemed to move faster and faster.

Sasuke's head fell back as he let himself be completely absorbed into the feel of Naruto. The tightness, the heat, the clenching and unclenching of muscles. Nothing Sasuke had ever experience in his long life felt nearly as good as this. Naruto's moans. Naruto's cries. Naruto's broken calls of his name just added to the rapidly coiling spring inside of him. The edges of his vision were start to whiten as he thrust with unadulterated speed and control into the tightness of his mate. He could tell Naruto was getting close. His inner walls were squeezing him tighter and tighter.

Naruto's back arched as Sasuke grasped his member in his hand. It was all too much. Sasuke's long fingers wrapped around him and pumped in time to his thrusts. Unintelligible words spilled forth from Naruto as he head thrashed back and forth against the pillow. Sweat soaked bangs shifted across his forehead in chumps as he screwed his eyes shut. The pool of melted heat churned faster and faster. "Sasuke…ahhh….nnngghh…I..goin…I'm…"

Sasuke growled deeply at Naruto's words. His mate's scent grew thicker and thicker within the room. Naruto was close. He could taste it on the air. He panted and moaned as he pushed himself forward completely folding Naruto's body over himself. The new angle caused Sasuke to surge deeper within his blonde. Naruto's head whipped to the side just as Sasuke's head darted forward and latched onto Naruto's neck once again. He bit hard into the flesh and Naruto screamed his name for all to hear. A hot sticky liquid shot onto his chest and coated his hand as Naruto's orgasm erupted from his pumped member.

Naruto's vision flashed to a world of white when Sasuke's mouth bit into his neck. The pool of pleasure within him exploded in a wash of purest white. His body quivered, shook and tightened. Sasuke's deep throated moan vibrated against his neck as a sudden liquid heat filled him. Never had Naruto felt anything like this in his short twenty five years of life. The feeling of completion. The feeling of the man he loved filling him so with an orgasm that shook Sasuke's entire frame. Weakly Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as his inner walls milked his lover.

Sasuke slowly pulled back from Naruto's neck and licked gently at the angry…no now it was a pissed off red and purple mark. He hadn't meant to be so rough but Naruto was his and he knew that the blonde liked it rough. Plus Naruto didn't seem to get as embarrassed by his love bites as he once did. Instead he started to notice that Naruto would show them off. Sasuke opened his eyes and was thankful that everything was no longer a tinted hue of red.

Sasuke gently eased himself back from Naruto's neck to look down at his mate. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was panting. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that filtered across his face as he saw the look of satisfaction on Naruto's face. Sasuke eased back even more and slid Naruto's legs from his shoulders. He knew that Naruto was completely exhausted as he didn't even move when Sasuke pulled out of him. Sasuke reached forward and gently flicked a few soaked bangs from his mate's forehead.

"Lay with me."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto's eyes opened slowly and all the love that Sasuke felt was reflected back at him. "Always."

/…/…/

Sasuke was not a morning person. In fact he was the first to admit that waking him in the morning warranted a death sentence. So, needless to say, being awoken after a night with his mate by a companion had put him in a right foul mood. Not to mention that early mornings in fall in Japan meant that it was cold and foggy. He was currently walking across Naruto's lawn towards the forest that surrounded the north side of the manor. In front of him was a small pug dog. By all outward appearances the pug looked normal but Sasuke knew that this creature was a companion and that he belonged to his sensei.

They entered the trees and just as they cleared the first few trees Sasuke's sensitive nose sniffed out the man that had the gull to call him. "This had better be pretty damn important Kakashi."

A tall lanky man dressed in a forest green turtle neck that covered the lower half of his face stood against a tree with a bright orange book opened in one hand while the other was shoved into the pocket of his loose washed out jeans. The man's silver hair was spiked up and a few of the bangs covered the right eye. Though the man had silver hair Sasuke knew that he was still pretty young. Well young by the clan standards.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke. What a lovely day for a walk in the forest wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his navy blue sweatered chest. He glared at the man before speaking in a voice that was dripping with malice, "No I wouldn't. Tell me why you sent Paku to come and get me. I was enjoying my morning with my mate and if there isn't a good reason I am going to kill it."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap while a serious look appeared on his face. Sasuke knew that whenever his sensei looked like that he was about to give information that Sasuke didn't want to hear. "We have been summoned."

Sasuke growled as his eyes narrowed. "What. We were summoned yesterday! I already missed my mate's moving day and now I am going to have to miss helping him unpack."

Kakashi's serious expression vanished as his one visible eyes crinkled, "I still find it funny that you call Naruto-kun your _mate_ around me and yet when you are around others your call him your _boyfriend_. I take it you still have yet to tell him."

Sasuke looked away and growled under his breath. He knew that he needed to tell Naruto but he didn't know how. He didn't want to drag Naruto into his world and yet he knew that if he didn't tell the blonde dobe he could end up in danger. After all Naruto was a very attractive human. He scent was delicious and, though Sasuke hated to admit it, the blonde was more than able to take care of himself.

"I am guessing by your silence that you have yet to tell him. You know that you will have to. You and he have been mated for three years and yet Naruto-kun just thinks that you two are boyfriends."

Sasuke's head whipped back to glare at Kakashi, "It's different with Naruto than it is with you and Iruka. Iruka knew that there was something different about you but Naruto doesn't notice anything different about me!"

Kakashi shook his head slightly as he walked towards Sasuke, "You are right. It is different between Iruka and myself. But Naruto-kun isn't as naïve as everyone thinks that he is. He wouldn't have graduated top of his class if he was a moron. Have you ever thought that he has noticed something different about you but is waiting for you to tell him?"

Sasuke opened and closed his mouth. Everything that Kakashi was saying was causing small memories to flash in his mind. Sasuke's tardiness, his lack of communication, his inability to answer all of Naruto's questions. Naruto would get mad at him of course when he wouldn't answer but the dobe would just smile and tell him that when he was ready to talk he would listen. Sasuke sighed, "I don't want him involved in our world Kakashi."

"Like the Elders said yesterday. He is going to be entering our world whether we all like it or not. He is the son of Namikaze Minato after all and Naruto-kun is following in his father's footsteps. Wouldn't it be easier to protect him if he knew what was coming?"

Sasuke snarled as he looked away from Kakashi. The man was right. Naruto _was_ following in his father's footsteps and in time the dobe would discover the same things that his father discovered. Sasuke turned back to answer Kakashi but standing in his sensei's place was a large silver wolf. The wolf cocked its head to reveal one black eye and one red. The wolf shook its head before turning and running into the trees.

"Fuck…" Sasuke sighed, ran a hand through his hair, before lurking forward. The area lit up in a flash of navy rich light. When the light dissipated standing where Sasuke was was a regal onyx colored wolf. He was bigger than the silver wolf and both his eyes were blood red. The wolf tilted his head towards the manor before running after the silver wolf.

/…/…/

Author's Note: =blushes= That was my first full lemon. I can't believe I wrote that. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and how I did. Huggles all!! Tal ^_^


End file.
